By Any Other Name
by Lilybud the Storyteller
Summary: She is called by many names but do you really know who she is? If you want to find out...then read on. Rated T just in case. A story on the famous Witch Princess for HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 "A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge".
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon. This is for HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 "A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge". I know that Vivi is technically already taken, but when I was looking over the list I thought that "Witch Princess" would've been written instead of Vivi. Since I hadn't seen Witch Princess on the list, I automatically assumed that she wasn't taken yet, and I had begun to write this. So it was my fault for assuming, but I really, really hope that I may be allowed to restart the story since the original one hadn't been updated in a year and the author wrote that the story was on hiatus. If this is a problem, then I'm sorry and I will remove this story. Otherwise, I hope to continue the challenge.**

* * *

Vivi.

Witch Princess.

The Pink Frog.

The scary hag who lives alone in the forest.

She goes by many titles, yet no one knows who she truly is. Not that she would want it any other way. No, she would rather leave people guessing than reveal her secrets, her mysteries. Besides, she likes mysteries—especially the ones that she knows the answer to when others do not. Like the secret as to why the land is dying.

She believes that life would be boring without mysteries.

The day her mysteries are gone is the day where her immortality shall end.


	2. River

The Witch Princess, knower of all things mysterious, does not know about rivers. She knows _of_ it—the definition and what one would look like, but she has yet to experience a river firsthand. She doesn't know the scent of the fresh breeze that would caress her cheeks, or the feel of cool mud squishing against her toes, or even the flow of the water gliding against her fingertips. Vivi couldn't even imagine the wonderful sound of the water tinkling against the smooth pebbles. How could she? The forest doesn't have any rivers and she has never left it before.


	3. Farm

Vivi wearily pressed her fingers against her temple. The carpenter had come again; his noisy voice disturbing her concentration. He comes to her forest to cut down trees and upset her animal-friends. Usually she would get payback by conjuring a hex, but she was currently too busy mixing a potion to bother.

Nevertheless, there were some benefits when he comes. A raven flew through the window and landed on Vivi's shoulder. After several caws, it recounted what it heard from the carpenter. Once it finished its message, it flew away. _So,_ Vivi thought, _someone new_ _is living on the farm._

* * *

**__****This is one of those times when I wish that I was back in kindergarten where 100 words would be like writing a novel...I had to cut out so many parts!**


	4. Warmth

Pairs of black, glossy eyes followed the witch wherever she goes; when she fetched a book, mixed a brew, or even brush her silvery hair. They would watch her devotedly day and night, silently sitting and never moving.

Vivi's constant companions were always there for her when no one else was. They didn't care that she was cynical and, at times, rude.

No, they just lovingly watch her as she glide her fingers through their silky fur. In them, she would find a friend and companion, understanding and love—comfort and warmth.

No one was a better companion than a teddy-bear.


	5. Clouds

**I know I should be working on my other story...but I needed a bit of a warm-up, so here's chapter 5!**

* * *

No matter who you are—young or old—you'll always find a reason to look above. Some people look for figures in the clouds, while others just look up and watch them slowly pass.

Then, there are some who delve even further.

Scroll in hand, Vivi muttered under her breath and gazed studiously overhead.

"Two stratus clouds twining together means…" The witch checked her scroll and jotted down the conclusion.

After several more examinations, the witch overviewed her gathered data.

"That can't be right…" she muttered, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

But the clouds don't lie: Love is in her future.


	6. Bells

**I believe that everyone knows what this chapter will be about...**

* * *

Stubbing her toe, the witch swore furiously in Latin. An antique bell laid on the ground. Its once vibrant green was dulled with age.

_What idiot leaves a bell in the middle of the forest? _Vivi thought maliciously.

She reached out, but the magic from the two collided with a spark. Fingertips tingling, she pulled back in shock.

Vivi muttered a counter-curse and tried again. Successfully, she held the bell gingerly in her hands. Vivi smiled wickedly, realizing that it belonged to the Harvest Goddess. One of her little fairy-pets must've lost it.

_Finders keepers._ She snickered and walked home.

* * *

**(Sigh...) I had to cut out so many words again! Anyways, enough ranting. Hope you liked it! I know it's probably not my best chapter, but I needed a little fun activity to do.**


	7. Love

**Though I haven't really put these chapters in chronological order, I suppose that this chapter should take place after the 'Clouds' chapter...Just a little warning.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harvest Moon or the idea of this theme. Pity...**

* * *

After encountering that one-syllable word while reading, Vivi gazed moodily at the clouds. Why does everyone make such a fuss about the _supposedly _romantic concept of overactive hormones?

**_Love. _**

To mortals, it's a dream-come-true.

**_Love. _**

To writers, it's muse for literature.

**_Love._**

To Vivi, it's vulnerability.

People say that love's the most important thing—an everlasting attachment. But those people are blind.

To immortals, nothing is forever—especially love.

Why would she allow herself to love when it would only lead to broken hearts and death?

No, the clouds are wrong. She would never succumb to such a useless emotion.

* * *

**Yeesh, I'm turning the Witch Princess really, really cynical and depressing, aren't I? Eh...sorry about that...Don't worry, it will get lighter soon...I think. ****Hey, what can I say? The Witch Princess is rather jaded. However, i****n case it is getting slightly _too_ morbid, just tell me and I'll try to make it a bit...less morbid. **

**Right, anyways, thanks for your time and please review!**


	8. Cold

Many words could describe the Witch Princess, but _warm_ wouldn't be amongst them.

Perhaps that is why Vivi's favorite season is winter—both had much in common.

Her sleek, silvery hair had the pretense of ice, while her skin was the color of dusted snow. Even her steely gaze could make people shiver. Not to mention, she was a professional on giving cold-shoulders.

But there were other things—good things—about Vivi that related with winter. Like the season, she embraced the simple, peaceful grace of everything around.

Winter reminded her—and everyone else—that being cold wasn't necessarily bad.

* * *

**I find it odd how on Word, each chapter (not including author's note) equals 100 words, but fanfiction would beg to differ. Curious...**


	9. Coffee

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, but to compensate I will post 2 new chapters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** You know the drill...don't own, never will...**

* * *

Perhaps the witch just likes to be difficult, but she despises coffee—not just the beverage, but anything that contains the offensive flavor.

It's not that she doesn't like the taste or smell of it—that's just fine. She just hates it for one reason and one reason alone: It's the _Wizard's_ favorite thing.

And if her arch-nemesis loved something, then Vivi would automatically hate it (the only exception being the famous Fugue Mushroom).

It's the main reason why she sticks to cauldrons and spells instead of lame crystal balls.

_That_ and she can't stay still long enough to focus...


	10. Gift

Wizard would probably say that Vivi deserved it…that little know-it-all…

All she did was add a dash of saliva, a hint of kidney…and a few other questionable ingredients. How would she know that making a _few_ improvisations would backfire?

In all honesty, Wizard _did_ come over and say that it was too risky…but Vivi wasn't known for being honest.

Of course, she would never ask the arrogant immortal for help. She could already imagine what he would say: "You should be grateful, Vivi. I'm teaching you the gift of responsibility."

Well, he and his _responsibility_ could go to froggie hell…


	11. Fire

As centuries vanished, so did Vivi's childhood memories…but one still remained…

_A woman's and a girl's matching ember eyes flickered as they watched the snowfall. _

_The woman whispered in a language long forgotten. "A fire rages within your spirit,_ _filia."_

_"Fire burns, mater mea," the girl proudly replied in the same tongue. _

_The woman opened her palm and a flame burst into existence. "Yes, but if you __**only**__ let it burn…it shall consume you." She lowered the flame to a patch of snow. The ice melted to reveal fresh grass underneath. "But fire also brings life. Remember this, Vivi. Always…" _

* * *

**My first plan for this chapter was going to be about the Witch Princess's hate, but then I thought that this suited it better. Playing with the idea of Vivi's immortal life, what happened before Harvest Moon, was interesting so I decided to explore it more. Hope you've enjoyed it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters...wish I do, but I don't. Also, according to yahoo answers (where I got the words), ****_filia_**** is Latin for 'daughter' while ****_mater mea i_****s Latin for 'my mother'. **


	12. Marriage

**Just to clarify, this chapter takes place while the Witch Princess is a frog. The setting is at Vivi's house.**

* * *

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Witckin sung in a high-pitched voice.

In her hand she held a stuffed-frog that was ratty from overuse, while in the other was a squirming, pink frog.

Giggling, Witckin forcibly pressed the amphibians' heads together. "Mr. Froggie _loves_ Auntie Vivi, doesn't he?"

Vivi wiggled against the girl's iron grip, but it was no use—in Vivi's current _condition_, her niece was now considerably stronger.

She sulked, angrily plotting revenge, as Witckin continued to sing that appalling child's song and insist that the stuffed-animal was Vivi's new froggie-hubby…

* * *

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but then this really, really weird idea came. And now you have just read the result! It's a bit (okay, a lot) silly but I hope that you've liked it! Please review!**

* * *

**Oh, and just to set things straight, I took a few liberties on creating Vivi's family tree:**

**#1. Witch Princess ****(aka: Vivi in HarvestMoon:Animal Parade and Tree of Tranquality)**

**#2. Witch Princess ****(HarvestMoon:DS ((blonde hair)):**

**#3. Pandora (Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny ((yeah, I'm breaking the rules a bit...))**

**#4. Witchkin (Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands)**

**Which means...**

**1-3 are sisters**

**1-2 are aunts to Witchkin**

**3 is the mother to Witckin**

**Eh...sorry if that was so confusing that it made absolutely no sense...Basically, I knew that Witch Princess (the blonde one) has Witckin as a niece (from Sunshine Islands)...but I wanted to include Witckin in this story, so I thought that maybe the Witch Princesses could be sisters, which makes them both aunts to Witchkin. Thus, making Pandora would be the Witckin's mom (Pandora was _like_ Rune Factory's version of Witch Princess...but don't ask how Witchkin has blonde hair since Pandora has silver hair-I'm just bypassing that fact for now...), so there's my reasoning! Sorry if that still doesn't make any sense, but I thought I might as well get my crazy explanation out with now since there will be further references later. (geez, that author's note was a WHOLE lot longer than the actual chapter...)  
**


	13. Death

**This will be another chapter about Vivi's childhood and how she had become so jaded. I find it interesting how the two immortals in this game (the Wizard and the Witch) are automatically more remote from the world compared to the other villagers—so I hoped to shed some light on that subject. Now, I wonder what's the and Harvest Goddess' and Harvest King's excuse is...**

* * *

While growing up, Vivi never wondered why her father's fair hair gradually became streaked with white.

With a child's ignorance, she had viewed it as something good—his hair began to match her and her mother's silvery locks—but that was before her mother came to Vivi with a tear-stained face.

"This is the price of being who we are," her mother said, eyes shining brightly. "We are blessed with long life, yet cursed with death all the same."

Tears streamed down Vivi's face as they stood beside a mound of dirt. That was the last time that she cried.


	14. Look-Alike

**Ha, two chapters in one day! Even so, I think I might redo this chapter later on...just a fair warning.**

* * *

Giggling, the two witches were vainly admiring their reflections in the mirror. Vivi rolled her eyes as Pandora braided their youngest sister's fair hair. Resentment flared as she was once again struck by the sisters' likeness.

Growing up, everyone commented on the family's resemblance. While Bridget's blonde curls matched their father's, Pandora's and Vivi's locks carried an uncanny similarity to their mother.

However, the eyes were crucial to labeling their kin—they were known for always ranging from different shades of reds to oranges.

Even worse, Bridget stole Vivi's reputation of being a 'Witch Princess'.

Vivi detested the shared qualities…

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by how all of the Witch Princesses shared similar qualities (I just didn't have enough words left to mention the teddy-bears, though).By the way, I thought the name Bridget was a good pick to call Witch Princess from the Harvest Moon: DS series. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Apple

**Make that the third chapter for today...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't see any papers saying that I own Harvest Moon or its awesome characters.**

* * *

It began with a piece of fruit.

Vivi was searching through the woods for herbal ingredients when someone yelled, "DUCK!"

Before she could respond, something hit her forehead and Vivi stumbled. Beside her, an apple rolled to the ground.

Footsteps approached and a pair of worried eyes filled her vision.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am!" A boy with long, brown hair said. "I'm Kasey. What's your—"

He was silenced when the apple lifted from the dirt and fell into Vivi's outstretched hand. Kasey's eyes widened when Vivi whispered menacingly, "_Run_."

The fruit soared through the air, aiming straight at Kasey.


	16. Life

**I'm sort of time-jumping here. This chapter would take place after the Witch Princess ****_probably_**** could resist killing Kasey...so it would definitely be after the previous chapter, but not immediately...if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kasey peered curiously over Vivi's shoulder. "What're you reading?"

"Etymology. Shush."

"Uh…"

Vivi gritted her teeth but answered anyways, "It's the study of names, doofus."

His eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. "Why would you read that?"

"Because names are important," she replied curtly. "It's like a title—they give a person an identity…meaning."

"So what does my name mean?"

Vivi sighed, impatiently flipping the pages. "Kasey means '_brave'_ in Irish."

"_Kasey_ _the Brave_. I like that."

She snorted.

"I wish I knew what your name was," Kasey said pointedly.

Though Vivi didn't reply, she already knew the answer. Her name meant "_Life_".

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon, etc, etc. Also, I got the information about the names from ask dot com, but I'm pretty sure that Vivi IS Latin for life, which is pretty cool coincidence for this chapter! Oh, and in case anyone is interested, Kasey also means 'vigilant' or 'watchful' in America.**

**Lastly, I know that Vivi's beliefs on names kinda differs with the Introduction chapter, but oh well...this was just such a perfect coincidence hat I couldn't resist!**


	17. Night

Envy

Vivi glided on her broomstick underneath a full moon. From in the sky, she paused as she gazed below at the shimmery lights of Castanet. Though she had seen the town before, it still remained a mystery.

Nobody was outside that evening except for the Wizard. He looked up from his stargazing and peered curiously at the witch.

Vivi froze as a strange emotion bubbled through her. It took a moment to identity it, but she realized it was jealousy. But why was she jealous?

The weight of the Wizard's gaze remained as Vivi pursed her lips and flew away.

* * *

**This chapter was surprisingly difficult...it first began in a totally different direction-Kasey would come to visit the witch at night-but no matter how I wrote it, the words were always too many. So, I eventually just made the idea into a one-shot and then made this...after a few more ideas, that is. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Children

"Put Fluffy back!" Vivi snatched the teddy-bear from her niece's hands. Witchkins dashed across the room as Vivi unsuccessfully tried to grab her.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Witchkins chanted mockingly, twisting a finger into one nostril. She then proceeded to rub the gathered boogers against Vivi's bookcase.

That was the last straw.

_"Enough!"_ A burst of magic shot out and wrapped around Witchkin's waist, holding her in place.

With a flick of her finger, Witchkins was levitated into the air. _I __**never**__ want children_, Vivi thought tiredly while depositing the wiggling girl into a pet's cage.

* * *

**Ha! I'm having tons of fun writing about Vivi and Witchkins. Vivi probably wouldn't be a good mother anyways, if she thought that sticking her niece into a pet's cage is the solution for controlling her-don't ask me why I'd thought of that...**


	19. Sun

**I imagined this chapter to take place after Vivi and Kasey marry (remember, I'm not really doing things in sequential order). This is how Vivi deals with life not being in the forest…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, on the first star I see tonight: To own Harvest Moon. (Looks around hopefully.) Darn, wish didn't come true…**

* * *

"I hate mornings." Vivi groaned, turning in the bed. Burrowing underneath the fuzzy covers, she tried to block out the light that was coming from the window. "I hate light. And I _hate_ the sun. Why does it have to be so bright? Doesn't it know that I have special needs?"

There was a quiet chuckle beside her. "You'll get used to it." Kasey gently nudged his new wife on the arm, receiving another protesting grunt in response.

"I lived in the forest because I didn't _want_ to get used to it," she grumbled irritably. "What I do for love…"

* * *

**You know, now that I think about it, Bo and Vivi must share the same detest of mornings...at least Vivi has nicer awakenings...**


	20. Beach

Even an umbrella, a bucket of sun lotion, and a spell of shade couldn't prevent Vivi's abnormally pale skin from getting burnt.

"I'm going to look like a lobster." The witch broodingly swept at her forehead, and her hand came back with beads of perspiration. There was a splash and Vivi looked up to see Kasey rising from the ocean; the saltwater glimmered on his lean, tanned muscles. "Hmm…maybe the beach isn't so bad."

As if sensing her gaze, Kasey turned to look at the witch. "How are you liking the trip?"

"Oh, I'm appreciating the view." Vivi smirked coyly.

* * *

**Yikes, sorry for the long update! Several different scenarios occurred to me, but this one seemed the most fun to write (and could easily fit into the word limit). I'm quickly finding out that simplistic yet focused chapters are the best to write for this series. Which means I have to scrap half of my ideas...anyways, hope you've enjoyed this!**


	21. Harvest Festival

**I'm trying to gain enough courage to start writing a new chapter for one of my other stories...and that isn't working so well. Thankfully, these mini one-shots are perfect to get started! **

* * *

Tempted to break the connection, Vivi's fingers hovered longingly over the filled scrying bowl. She resisted, however, when her sister spoke.

"It's a rigorous task to grow a poisonous mushroom of that caliber but any _expert_ witch, such as myself, could achieve it." Bridget smirked haughtily.

"But you didn't grow it yourself," pointed out Vivi. "That farmer did."

"Yes, well, I persuaded him." The witch indignantly flicked a lock of hair. "So how did _your_ Harvest Festival go?"

"I have told you before, sister," _Every. Single. Year._ "Castanet doesn't have a Harvest Festival."

"How unfortunate. So, as I was saying…"

* * *

**Why would a witch use a telephone when they have a perfectly good scrying bowl? ;)**

**Oh, also, in case anyone doesn't get the reference, in the past Harvest Moon games (specifically the DS ones) in order to marry the blonde Witch Princess you have to sabotage the Harvest Festival's feast by adding a poisonous mushroom as your ingredient to the villagers' cooking pot. Hence, the Harvest Festival and poisonous mushroom topic.**


	22. Afraid

**Sorry for the long wait, people! **

* * *

The sky was dark and fires scorched the devastated land. In the midst of it was Witchkins, sitting upon a golden throne.

Gathered in front of her was an army of gigantic teddy bears. Their blank, buttoned eyes stared at their leader.

Witchkins' scepter blazed with a malevolent aura when she raised it overhead.

"Go!" she yelled, eyes drunk with power. "Bring me the world's cookies!"

* * *

Vivi bolted upright. Fighting back a scream, she anxiously scanned the dark bedroom. Her niece was nowhere in sight.

The witch fell back into the bed with a relieved sigh. "What a horrid dream…"


	23. Hate

**Just to clarify, this is my version of how Vivi and the Wizard first met...**

* * *

"Ah-ha! Found you!" Vivi lunged for the sparkling Fugue Mushroom, but before she could reach it, the mushroom rose from its spot and lifted into the air. It then floated smoothly into a pair of darkly tanned hands.

She looked up and saw an unfamiliar man. His stark white hair instantly revealed his true origins.

"Excuse me," he said in a monotone. "I require this."

"For what?"

"I am conducting an experiment on this specific species of fungi to see if its growth rate correlates with lunar patterns—"

In that moment, Vivi made an important decision.

"I hate you."


End file.
